Birds of a Feather
by tonguetiedandtwisted
Summary: The precious Leandra Hawke has just passed and all that remains of her are her children. The bond of the two remaining Hawke's grows stronger as they comfort each other in ways no one else can. Warden Bethany and Champion Garrett struggle with their developing feelings towards each other while overcoming their loss. Kink Fic. HawkeXHawke. Promise of Lemons. Slightly Slow Burn.
1. Within The Nest

**Major Warnings! - HawkeXHawke fic. BethanyXGarrett lemons.**

Chapter 1: Within the Nest

Black curly strands of hair tickled his cheeks, while soft lips pressed on his forehead for time enough to be enchanted by the smells that wafted up from her chest and into his nose. That sweet smell. Vanilla and lilies with a hint of some amber, drove him crazy. She was tantalizing in how inviting she could be. His hands slid down her small waist and his eyes closed when he patted her perfectly rounded ass. A muffled breath came from her sweet lips before an innocent warning escaped. " I'm too old for you to spank me now, brother. Remove your hands or I'll leave. "

"No, Bethany, don't go!" Hawke pleaded past desperation. " I need you. I'll stop." He removed his hands and instead used his arms to hug her to his chest. Purposely crushing her to him on his bed to prove how much he needed her. How much he had missed her. When she started to pretend to gasp and beg for air, he let up with his hold on her and they both smiled falling to their sides laying by each other.

" I know you aren't a kid anymore, Bethany, but your ass still hasn't changed. Mother would slap it for me if she was here..." Garrett whispered into her pillow, but inches from her face. He couldn't give her personal space, because he needed the comfort of family close to him. She was all he had left, and the Wardens only allowed her a few months with him merely out of respect for Leandra's death. It wasn't fair. If they only understood how much Bethany smells like Leandra, how much she looks like her, how much she cooks like her and comforts like her, maybe then they'd understand why Hawke couldn't let Bethany be sent out into danger again.

" I know." Bethany answered with enough strength and softness in her voice to make his eyes shut in peace for the first time in months. It was as if just her presence was healing his heart. And when she ran her fingers through her hair the way mother used to , to put him to sleep, he almost whimpered. " Bethany I miss her so much." Garrett moved his legs to entangle with his sister's- the more he touched her, the more his mother felt within his reach.

Bethany had been training with the Warden's for a while now. Long enough to know when to be strong, and when to protect. " Brother? Look at me. "

Garrett tilted his head up and away from the dangling amulet around his sister's neck that was his mother's birth stone on a chain. Bethany had received that necklace years ago when Leandra felt like her beautiful daughter should have at least one piece of jewelry to represent her beauty. Bethany never took it off. It always sat nestled between the dip of Bethany's breasts. Her firm mounds protecting that valuable from ever disappearing. But he didn't dwell on her bosoms when he met her eyes. He always lost concentration when watching her eyes.

" Yes sister?" He asked with a shake in his throat. Incredibly terrified that she might desire to have her own bed.

" I'm not leaving you, okay? And you know, mother didn't mean to leave you, right? Oh, Garrett, come here." She pulled her brother into the mounds he had been staring at earlier. So plush and they smelt so good, and felt so warm. He just might be able to fall asleep this night. Just might. If he just imagined he was cuddling his mother again and not his baby sister. She was a great host though for his substitution. When he brought his hand into her hair and used her offered chest as his pillow, snuggling up to it and all, that's when he realized he just might make it though this.

" Garrett, I'm not mother." Bethany whispered. She wasn't trying to be discouraging, but she had always had feelings for her brother and with his barely clothed body so close to hers, his hand in her hair and breath on her chest she had to remind him that he could cross a boundary. She had to remind him that she was a woman, and his touch did do something. Even if it shouldn't it did.

It was hard not to when he was so handsome, and so kind like their father. So protective and sure of himself. The envy that she had or her brother's freedom had turned to lust over the years. She desired so much to be like him, that she figured being with him would give her a taste of that freedom. The fact that he wasn't a mage and could offer her a life no other man ever could always tempted her. She struggled to keep her feelings hidden even on night's like these when her own feelings shouldn't even come to mind. Garrett was her brother after all, he knew how to torture her like no other that way.

"I know." He whispered back. Still holding her.

It was going to be a long night, but at least they had each other.

**Hope you all liked. I appreciate all feedback so don't be scared to leave comments. Suggestions welcome, and see you all next time.**


	2. A Light as a Feather Approach

**Chapter 2 **

**Warnings: HawkeXHawke **

**A Light as a Feather Approach**

A week came and went in the Hawke household quite grimly. Garrett was quiet save for the excessive grunts and moans he let out while doing various exercises in his room to keep himself busy and to let out frustrations.

Bethany was always reading to take her mind off of it all. Listening if a bit too closely to her brother in the next room. He was so damn manly and he didn't even try to be good at it, he just was.

He walked by the library all the time for whatever reason after he finished the exercises. Perhaps to cool off.

It was one of the more open rooms of the house, especially if you went to the upstairs part of the library, where Bethany was pretending to read Anders's Manifesto. It was probably amazing, but with thoughts of Garrett running up the stairs drenched in sweat and topless, she couldn't get herself past the first paragraph. She sighed to herself knowing she was hopeless and that Garrett was completely out of her reach.

Yet, she never stopped thinking there could be a chance. He already loved her in a way no one else ever would or ever could and he did come all the way up to the library each day just to cool off. She always found that convenient him scheduling his workouts around the times that she'd be up there. It was as if he was thinking impurely about her too.

As if they were way too connected for their own good.

As wrong as it was, that prospect of a great connection with her brother had her stomach doing flips and her heart racing when she heard footsteps on the stairs.

_Quick, Bethany, stop drooling and pretend to read. _She flipped to chapter 5 so it at least looked like she had been there awhile. And she kept her head low in the book when she saw him in her line of sight.

Even this half glimpse of him that she got while pretending to read was marvelous. His body was flushed from the cardio and his chest was heaving as he tried to cool down. Muscles bulging, hair damp at the tips making it look even scruffier than usual. Sweat diving to his hem line. She saw droplets of it descending down his V and into the sexy mystery that was in his trousers. She blushed and raised the book to her eyes so he couldn't see where she had been looking if he hadn't already.

Usually he just leaned over the balcony and caught his breath, but something about today had him striding up to her. It was as if he sensed her raging hormones and just had to manipulate every last one of them. Siblings tended to mess with you like that, they always sensed when you were most vulnerable.

He came up to her and deliberately intruded her personal space. His forefingers of his left hand blocked the paragraph she was scanning as he pushed the book down and forced her to look at him.

_Why does his sweat smell so good? _

She looked up and there he was with a smug grin on his face. If she hadn't had the Warden training she'd melt right there into a puddle. He was so handsome. Why did they have to be related? And then she realized he was grinning. He was finally smiling. The first time really since the death had hit him. What had him so excited? Dare she hope it was her?

"Bethany guess who can lift 500 pounds now?" Garrett grinned so proud of himself. It was no wonder he was sweating all over. Her bubble was burst she had thought the grin was her doing but it was fine either way as long as he was smiling again.

" Only 500?" She teased and tried to lift her book back up as if she wasn't immensely impressed. She was playing with him because she had read somewhere men liked to show off. Maybe Isabela had told her. Whatever the case she knew it would only spur him on and it did.

" Only 500? Only 500?!" He threw the manifesto out of her hands and onto the floor and in a swift move he lifted the lounge chair that she was currently sitting in. She must have been five feet off the ground so he could prove his point. She laughed at his silly antics and he laughed with her. And he spun the chair in the air with her sitting on it and dangling her feet in fear and excitement.

For a second he looked into her eyes while she was smiling down on him and he just lost it. She was so beautiful and mesmerizing. He forgot all his troubles when he looked at his sister. She had a way of calming him.

He grabbed her desperate to feel relief again. He dropped the chair it fell with a loud thud, they didn't care. No mother there anymore to tell them to stop horse playing. He spun her in the air and then pressed her against him. " Only 500? You know someone else who could do this to you?" His eyes were even smiling as he interrogated, his lips however, were snarling and so close to her own. His words were almost threatening as if he'd kill any other man who played with her this way.

Her shirt soaking up his sweat until the white cloth was see through and the top of her chest was pink and shining through fabric. Maker, she felt all of his muscle and she couldn't be more envious of whatever bed partner he took at the Rose that week. He was so right though, no one else could do this to her , no one else could make her feel this way. She hoped she didn't come off to strong when she gave him a lazy grin, and hazy bedroom eyes. " No Garrett, no one else. " She sounded so serious that his grin faded into something darker. A smirk she'd like to think. But then in a flash it was gone and he was all good and brotherly again.

" That's what I thought. " Garrett chuckled as he let her land on the ground.

His eyes and hands didn't leave her body though and she didn't dare offend him by trying to pull away even if it would be the decent thing to do. He didn't need rejection after all he had been through. Still they couldn't 'hug' all day. She used the term loosely because Maker knew this was far from a friendly average hug. She could feel all the parts that neither friend nor sister should want to feel. " Brother, my book. You interrupted it. " She was stern perhaps trying to mimic Leandra so her brother could have a peaceful moment.

" Stop trying to be her for my sake. Be my sister. Be my Bethany. " Garrett hugged her tighter and his chest was still so warm from the exercise that Bethany was about to hyperventilate. Such words. Did he purposely say such?

" And don't act like you weren't bored out of your mind. Nobody reads Anders's Manifesto. " He laughed by her ear after having whispered in it. It was so seductive she wondered if he knew her real reason for coming up here. He backed her up into the lounge chair with his body and sat her down with a warm smile. " I'll tell him you made a noble effort. But really read this. " Garrett handed her a book with Varric's face on the back.

She read the cover," _Swords and Shields,". _Bethany softly smiled not wanting to tell her brother she didn't like books with fighting and action. She didn't want him to think she was too much of a girl to have fun with.

He smirked knowing better. " Give it a chance Bethany. " He folded it into her hand as he leaned over her chair for balance.

" Only for you. " She mumbled and her hand went on top of his the way any innocent sister would on her brother's. The problem was if he paid attention he'd see it wasn't so innocent. Her forefingers were unnecessarily on his forearm. Too bad he didn't notice such things with her.

He left not noticing her desire for him to stay. She held the book to her chest accepting it as a proposal of some sort. Oh how she wanted it to be.

She heard him thrash downstairs in the tub and run upstairs to dress. When he left to the Rose she watched him out the window. Admittedly he was even more of a stud neat and proper in a uniform.

She read the book to let the time pass by faster. By the time he got back she realized the book may have been a flirting gesture. She had expected action and duels and swords and shields, she was getting romance, and heartfelt moments. She was blushing harder at every smutty part knowing Garrett had recommended this to her. He saw her as a woman a woman he wanted to fluster, maybe she did have a chance. She walked to the kitchen and heard him walk in. Heard but didn't see the aggressive, sensual kissing between the woman who had followed him home. Sounded like Isabela. She was offering everything by the sound of it too. Bethany leaned behind the door of the kitchen and listened in, popping the door open a bit to see a glimpse.

The pirate was going to town on her brothers mouth and he was loving every moment of it. The way she insistently grinded herself into him and squeezed his rump so boldly, it was ridiculous. Bethany shouldn't be watching but she wanted to commit this to memory. The parts Garrett enjoyed and the parts Garrett hesitated at, because believe it or not Isabela's approach was not everything he needed. Yes, it was hot and he was kissing back, but as a sister Bethany could see his struggle hiding behind that shadow of his. He was intimidated by Isabela. She was too much in a time where he had too little. She was so demanding and dominant she was scaring him. He needed comfort right now. He needed his sister.

She gathered up the courage to interrupt them and Garrett wasn't as happy as she had expected. She tapped his shoulder and he worked his way out of Isabela's hold. " What?! Bethany?! I'm a little busy." No man ever wanted to stop a free makeout session with a beautiful woman, Bethany understood, but she also understood that she was better equipped to comfort her brother. If only she could get Rivaini to leave.

" Isabela Varric said he wanted to play cards with you tonight. Something about a debt. You should go before he gets upset. "

" Poor Varric, when will he ever learn he can't beat a cheater? Well, goodbye Hawke." She lifted her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips one last time.

She left and the door closed and Garrett was angry all the way up the stairs.

" What in the Hell was that Bethany? I was about to get laid!" He screamed as if shouting made that statement more pleasing to her ears. He was up in her face with rage and she could see his lips plumped from greedy kisses. She was so jealous.

" I know, brother, but that wasn't right. " Bethany fumbled for a better answer.

" What wasn't right sister? She was hot, curvy and available, and she likes me! What is so wrong with that?!" Frustrated from being turned on and not getting anything out of it he pounded the wall behind him and scared Bethany to clench her eyes shut. " Look at me when I'm yelling at you!" He lifted her chin with force she saw his eyes hooded from that mixture of anger and lust.

" Garrett, She wasn't right, she's a thief, she likely has diseases and she isn't..." Bethany didn't want to bring up that last part but Garrett insisted. He was barking in front of her face," Isn't what? Isn't exactly the kind of person I need as a distraction from the pain. Isabela is perfect. I need to go get her!" Garrett sighed angry his sister had got in the way.

In a last minute attempt to win him over though she pulled him by his biceps back into her. Then delicately moved his chin so that he was looking at her in the eyes. " She isn't ...delicate. "

" You think I need delicate?"He raised his eyebrows bemused that this is what his sister saw in his six foot, 200 pound, body hair covered- self. For a moment the audacity of that made him want to laugh. His lips tugged at one side in a lazy grin. "Bethany do I look fragile?"

" Garrett, that's not what I meant. I know you are a big boy that can handle yourself, but-"

" But, what Bethany? You just said. I'm grown Bethany, I can make my own decisions and I don't need a babysitter or baby sister to tell me what to do. " He didn't like yelling at her. She was so pure and loving, he was always sure she had the best intentions, but that didn't mean she was always right. As much as he hated to see her face curl up in sadness and her body go limp with defeat, he couldn't help but continue his rant.

" My whole dammed life I've been playing by the rules! Doing the good thing! The thing that would keep me safe, the family safe! Always running from trouble! Always being a coward! "

She didn't stop him. She should, he was breaking inside, but the more he yelled the more the hurt was released to the wind. And if he broke down completely then he could start over and be lifted up -preferably by her. She listened and her lip quivered ready to cry at how he insulted himself so. He was one of the bravest men she knew, he saved so many all the time including herself on multiple occasions. If he could only see.

Her hands itched to comfort him. Restraining herself until the ideal moment.

" And it didn't get me anything! I'm the reason brother died! I could have been faster, but I was weak! I'm the reason you got tainted by Darkspawn! Why in the Hell did I bring you there?! You're so bright and pure, I brought you into the darkness because I was selfish and didn't want you away from me."

He looked in her eyes at that, deeply. She could see his heartache. It was killing her, that last comment making her reach out. Her hand holding his neck. Wrapping behind it holding his hair and tugging it to tilt his head so that their foreheads pressed together and he didn't feel so alone.

" Garrett, no, don't say that! I asked for you to take me! It wasn't selfish. And hey, you saved me from that horde. You would've saved Carver too if you saw him. There was a giant ogre in the way, heading towards me, you had no idea where Carver was. You saw me shaking and staring like an idiot at the ogre when I should have been running from it. " Bethany was shaking her head now furiously upset with herself for being a damsel in distress. If she would have ran Carver wouldn't have felt such a duty to leap in front of the ogre's way and become the target. It was her fault. Not Garrett's. He had no idea. She was crying now wishing desperately that she wasn't such a nuisance to the family.

Garrett assumed he had brought her to tears from his yelling. He brushed back the loose strands of her hair and placed his palms on her cheeks to hold her head still and keep her from shaking. He was making shushing noises to calm her and pull her out of her head.

" Bethany you were scared, you weren't an idiot. And I don't regret saving you, I regret that I didn't save both of you. " Garrett tried to calm her.

He figured if he took the pain from her and placed the blame on himself she'd stop fussing up that beautiful face with her tears.

" Mother died because I was lazy and didn't look into that stupid investigation of that killer until too late. I am so stupid." Garrett was crying now.

She couldn't help it anymore he needed her and he wasn't seeing what she saw in him. He needed to be reminded how crucial he was to her life and everyone's around him.

" Garrett. " His name was said on a sigh. Her hand reached to cup his cheek.

Her eyes pleaded for him to see. See the miracle she saw in him.

He was finally looking at her and noticing how there she was for him. How she was the only one left to be there for him.

" I didn't mean you were fragile...If anyone is fragile here it's me. You'd think that'd make me more careful around ogre's and summon a force field like any other mage would have, nope, not this mage. Not Bethany. I'd rather let my Brother die and not get my own hands dirty." She laughed halfheartedly. Laughing through tears because the punch of being a failure was hitting her again.

Garrett recognized the regret and pain in her voice and saw it on her face. He hated seeing her torn up this way. He knew how it felt. To feel completely alone and guilty for all the wrongs in the world. All the 'if's' that could have happened that just ate him up inside. The bottom line was she was just a teenager then. Summoning a force field was difficult even for a Knight Enchanter and they had years of experience and practice. Bethany had been training herself for the most part since father had gone, and she wasn't in the circle. Without a tutor he'd never expect so much from her.

He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. " Hey now, why are you crying? I'm here... And I need you to be strong... Please I need you-." By now he was teary eyed himself and leaning into her. Their lips brushed accidentally on purpose. He had leaned so much into her with the excuse of comfort that they kissed. It was feather light, and it was exactly what they both needed. To know that despite their mistakes they were both appreciated and together. Not alone fighting the world on their own.

Both of their eyes seemed to pop out of their sockets at how surprisingly good the other tasted and how perfectly they fit each other. Bethany whimpered. She had been waiting for this for so long and it felt perfect. But they both pulled back embarrassed and ashamed that they had taken advantage of their own sibling. " Sorry" They both said in unison refusing to discuss how good it had felt." I gotta go." She maneuvered herself out from his grasp and sprinted to her room. Feeling his eyes watching her go in confusion and lust.

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'm sorry for the wait. I look forward to any comments and suggestions so don't be shy.**


	3. We Should Flock Together

**\Warnings: HawkeXHawke**

**Chapter 3**

**We Should Flock Together**

Bethany's door slammed shut in her haste. Locking the blighted thing for her brother's safety. Such a kiss would make any woman want to pounce at the opportunity and she didn't want to take advantage of her vulnerable brother.

Their proximity was going to make this one of the longest nights for her. She could hear him breathing on the other side of her door. " Beth, we need to talk." His voice was low and raspy. Her toes were curling knowing he wanted more than to talk. She remembered the feel of his lips and her hand hovered over the doorknob. She had to will it away somehow.

"Garrett, it's late. I need to sleep. " She deflected. Pretending that the kiss hadn't happened. It was better than confronting him head on when she felt all of her nerves on fire at once.

"Unlock the door Bethany." He was twisting the knob desperate to open it himself. He'd break the door down with his strength and she'd be powerless against his anger. Maker knew he was bound to be angry. She had let him kiss her. She had kissed back and taken full advantage. Albeit she broke the kiss, she still didn't push him away. And now she was ignoring him, he was going to kill her for sure.

" I can't. " Bethany softly replied. Somehow migrating closer to the door again. Feeling his warmth through the door. Or her body was imagining as much anyway.

" Bullshit!' His anger only made her more anxious to kiss him again. To take away the pain. Her sisterly instincts wanting him to be happy. She reached for the handle and stopped herself again as she heard him go silent.

His demeanor changed enough for her to naïvely believe it was safe. Maybe he had walked away. After a few anxious moments she went off to the bed. Keeping busy by changing into her night clothes and lighting the candles whose aromas would drag her off into sleep .

She got on the bed and managed to get an hour long cat nap in before a loud bang woke her. The sound was inside the house. Someone slamming a door. The entry door. Then there were voices. Her brother's distinct brogue mixed with another familiar one that Bethany couldn't place until it got too close then it was just as distinct. The broody elf. Their voices getting closer to her door. Was Hawke trying to manipulate her to come out? She missed Fenris as much as the rest of them. She got up but didn't completely fall for it. She went to the door but didn't open it. It wasn't until they spoke to her that she responded. " Bethany your brother misses you. He really wants you out. You should unlock the door Beth. "

It was obvious Fenris only had half of the story. If Garrett had told the elf he kissed his sister Fenris wouldn't be on his side so easily. " I don't want to. "

" Bethany you are only down here for a month, don't do this to your brother. I'm giving you one last chance. Make this right or I will. " Fenris had the same love for Garrett that Bethany did. It was almost sweet if he only understood she was doing this to protect Garrett maybe he'd be on her side.

" Don't threaten me. It's my door. "

" I'm sorry Bethany. " He said earnestly with a sigh as he probably looked at Garrett's helpless face and gave in. Or that is what Bethany assumed because the next moment and a glowing hand was through her door.

It was reaching for the doorknob. The lock. She didn't have the time to react nor did she have the ability to hurt Fenris. She just watched and let them break in. Damn the Maker for putting her in this position. She couldn't face them both and win. They both had puppy dog eyes that made her melt. She chose to look at the ground as the door opened.

" Thank you Fenris. I wont bother you again. " Garrett gave the elf a hug goodbye and the elf dwaddled off with a sleepy grin on his face. " Anything for you Hawke."

When Fenris left Garrett walked up to his sister. She was still stubbornly looking down. Now at his shoes. His toes at her tiptoes. He was in her personal space.

" Bethany. Are you okay?" All that work just to ask her if she was okay. He was infuriating. He acted like nothing had passed between them. Like his heart wasn't racing and she could feel that it was. Could almost hear it.

" I'm fine."

" Don't lie to your brother. Tell me how you feel?" His hands went up to her biceps. " Maybe a little warm? You look flushed. " He was subtly pointing out how she was blushing at his touch.

" I feel fine. Stop that. " She was rejecting her feelings for his own good.

" No. " He said more serious than she had anticipated for.

He backed her up until she was sitting on her bed and he was between her legs. He kneeled down before her his hands on her thighs for support as he kept his balance between her legs. He had to kneel before her. In his mind it was the only solution. The only way to look her in the eyes since she wouldn't look up at him. He'd look up at her. "What's wrong?"

"You. Stop, please. " If she looked down or even mentally thought about his position she might lose all of her control.

"What do you mean?" He still acted innocent. Completely oblivious. He had to at least feel something for what they had just done. A smidgeon of guilt maybe a pinch of sinful lust. Something.

"Garrett how do you not know? Aren't you thinking about-"

"Us? Yes. I...I haven't stopped. " His grip on her thighs tightened and she was made aware how revealed she was before him. Her nightgown didn't go further than the end of his hands.

"Garrett" Her voice was barely audible as she was still in shock at his tone and his confession. He was _thinking_ about it. And damn it she couldn't control her voice because he was there between her legs making her extremely warm and beyond vulnerable.

"Bethany we need to talk about it." He wasn't backing down, as stubborn as always.

"I can't" Her voice was shaky now as his gaze didn't leave hers and it had her anxious..

"You can, you aren't because you don't want to. You don't want to face me. Damn it Bethany look at me!"

Garrett knew his sister wasn't as helpless as people assumed she was. She had hidden strength and courage and she needed to access that now. He didn't want to deal with the fake timid, fragile Bethany. He wanted his strong sister defending her actions. He pulled her chin down so that their foreheads were touching yet again and her eyes were forced to meet his.

When she stubbornly ignored him he lashed out by kissing her cheek. Demanding her attention. At least a kiss got some answer from her. It was the only thing she was genuinely reacting to.

" Rett-" She moaned at the unexpected advance. He was never this forward with her.

"Yes." Garrett's tone was on the verge of inappropriate as well. He couldn't ignore that she tasted good. " Talk to me." He pleaded with another kiss to her opposite cheek and she felt herself heating up all over again. Maybe she was still napping? That had to be the only reason for why the most undeniably charming man in Thedas was perched between her legs in her bedroom with rough lips pecking at her. How had she ever ignored him before?

With every peck he was mapping out her face. Cheeks, then eyes, now her nose. She prayed to the maker that he'd follow through on his course. She could almost feel him zeroing in on her lips. So close...

" Garrett-" She was ready to beg for it, but her whisper went unheard when a loud bang met their ears instead.

" Who's there?!" Garrett pulled away too early. She hadn't had the time to build the courage to just take what she wanted.

She supposed she should be worried someone was in their home, but who could focus on that when an irresistible mouth breathed on her skin.

" Just me." The white haired elf nervously entered the room. Had he been there the whole time? He certainly looked like he had seen something he shouldn't have. Poor Fenris had never looked so embarrassed.

" Need something?" Despite the audience Garrett didn't move out from his position, and Bethany was left silent at the shock of feeling his breath on her chest as he kept insisting on making conversation.

"No I, umm. I just..."

The elf was sporting the most guilty look Bethany had ever seen on a man's face. And that guilt was magnified with an undeniable blush. It donned on her that Fenris might have been _peeping_ on them. Of all the people, she could almost laugh.

As if she wasn't already uncomfortable enough now she might have to explain.

But Fenris didn't talk about it. He saved them both the humiliation by changing the topic albeit a tad flustered. " I just wanted to tell you that your hound is in my larder again and I won't be able to sleep tonight if he doesn't leave. He keeps barking. I like him Hawke, but my elf ears make him a little too loud."

The ultimatum was clear as Fenris leaned on the door's frame in that relaxed stance- it was either fix the problem or he'd be staying over all night.

And Bethany couldn't have that. She needed some private time after everything Hawke had made her feel tonight, and she didn't want those elven ears picking up on said time. She insisted Hawke leave. " Go Garrett, I'll be fine. "

She had to reassure him because the look in her brother's eyes was all worry and hesitance. He so clearly didn't want to leave. He still hadn't finished the conversation with her after all. " You're sure?"

" Garrett, yes." She hoped that didn't sound so exasperated, but she could hardly breathe with him so close to her. He was standing now looming over her on the edge of the bed.

He had a heated look in his eyes behind all the worry. It was possible he hadn't wanted to be interrupted either and that he had been craving another kiss just as much as her. But now was not the time to think such. She had to let him go.

He kissed her forehead and whispered goodnight into her ear and when she heard the door close on their way out she finally let out her held breath.

Maker have mercy. She needed him.

**Sorry for the wait. I hope you all enjoyed. Please don't hesitate to comment or critique. I take suggestions too so don't be afraid to tell me if you'd like to see certain things. Anyways, I'll see you all next time hopefully. Thank you for waiting and much love.**


	4. Two Birds, One Stone Bath

**Warnings: HawkexHawke smut. HawkexHawke Lemons. Moderate Violence. Mild Gore. Some self-hate sooooo yeah I think that's all the warnings.**

**Chapter 4 :****Two Birds, One Stone Bath**

**(Yes I can keep up these ridiculously cheesy titles. Try me)**

Bethany could still feel her heart thrumming in her chest.

The whole night had been an adrenaline rush thanks to Garrett and now she had no idea how to wind down.

She had mere minutes before her brother would return and likely stir her up again just with his presence. She needed to find a distraction if she was to ever return to bed.

Looking out her bedroom window on a stroke of luck she found her solution. The rain that poured and the droplets that raced down the glass gave her the epiphany.

It was time for a bath.

The two men walked in silence to the elf's mansion.

Hawke was fighting with the thoughts in his head. _That_ kiss and Bethany's sweet taste replaying in his mind. He hardly noticed the elf standing at his side stealing his excess body heat. Bethany had made him a little warmer than he should be apparently.

"You haven't visited in a while Hawke." Fenris said so solemnly as if he too had felt the loss of a loved one. Leandra had been close to the elf, but it was obvious Fenris was grieving over just losing Hawke.

"I've been taking care of Bethany." Hawke cast his eyes to the floor as he thought about his sister. He was momentarily bemused by the fact that he brought her up in almost every conversation now. She was one of the few constants in his life after all. Arguably the only constant. It was no wonder…

No. He still wondered what had him thinking about her so impurely. Still wondered why that kiss still lingered and sizzled through his system. Still wondered why she hadn't pushed him away.

Fenris blushed at the memory of the shared moment between the Hawke's. He had caught them just outside the bedroom door. Fenris knew better than to think what they had shared was innocent. Even as an outsider knowing only bits about their relationship he sensed a long, intense history behind the goodnight kisses they shared.

He knew they had something. "She did look well taken care of."

"The Wardens kept her strong didn't they?" Hawke muffled his words. Because once again he found his mind was drifting back to Bethany. Only now he was thinking of her perfectly sculpted figure. It had always been an eyeful, everything perfectly proportioned, but now her body was defined and _adult_. Thanks to the wardens exercises no doubt.

Fenris noticed the stammer as he led Hawke into his house and guided him to the larder. "Hawke you are the one that has been taking care of her. The Wardens merely brought her to the right happy place."

Fenris had no idea why he was instigating this. Pushing this relationship, but he was. If it meant Garrett's happiness then so be it. "She was smiling…you did that."

Hawke pulled out of his thoughts at the vivid words. They moved him. Made him remember his influence over Bethany. And his responsibility to keep her happy and safe. Hawke whistled for his hound and the beast came storming by. Darting towards him. Shadow had missed his master. "It's easy to make Bethany smile. It's the way she is."

Fenris remembered the woman differently. "No. Hawke. Only you have had that affect on her. If you don't believe me go and see for yourself." Fenris tried to be helpful. Literally nudging Hawke out of the door. A part of him desperately wanting to pull him back instead, while the other part yearned for the brute's happiness.

"I don't have any jokes to crack with her right now Fenris. How am I supposed to make her smile?" Hawke asked concerned about what his friend might be suggesting. More concerned that his best friend might know about his feelings.

Fenris grinned and shoved Hawke out of the door. " Improvise!" He yelled before slamming the door so Hawke couldn't retreat back to the safe zone of the mansion. He'd be forced to face Bethany now.

And the thought that Hawke just might get his deserved happiness tonight put Fenris at peace. That and the mabari now out of his larder allowed him to finally settle down into bed.

The bubbles multiplied as Bethany emptied the oils into the bath. A whole bottle of the stuff all for her pleasure. Because tonight was a night of indulgences after all.

She let the water sit for a bit to cool down. She had heated it with magic after all and those spells were meant for defense. She could only imagine the water was boiling. She took the cool down time to prepare her clothes and lotions.

One of the lotions was in the vanity. The treacherous vanity. As hard as she tried she still managed to meet her reflection despite all dodging maneuvers.

It was happening again. The downhill spiral of depression that always happened the moment she looked in a mirror.

It began with the shakes. She felt cold all over even with her bath robe and slippers on.

She saw her eyes. The color so close to Lyrium it reminded her of how much of a mage she was.

A mage.

The ugliest thing in Thedas.

Her hair so bold in color and curly it was wild. Exactly what they thought of her.

A wild beast they wanted to take down.

This wasn't good. Usually her mother would comfort her when she felt this low. But right now no one was there. The tears were starting and the self hatred. The suicidal thoughts.

She started to claw at her skin. Hoping to scratch off the ugly. More tears poured and her vision started to blur from the excess crying.

A pocket knife that she carried around for extra protection was suddenly being clutched by her hand. And blood was oozing out from her wrists and arm. She hadn't remembered when she cut herself. She only knew she wasn't stopping

It was at that instant that Garrett found her.

She only knew this because she felt his familiar warmth surround her as he wrapped his forearms around her and attempted to stop her.

She started to struggle because she wanted him to leave. To stop intervening. She needed to punish herself.

Garrett had to clasp her wrists together in his palm and grab the weapon. He threw it to the floor.

"Bethany. Please don't. "

His voice was so soft and calm she instantly mellowed. Going still in his embrace.

Her head sunk in defeat and Garrett tried to catch his breath. All of the wrestling and touching and fear had him gasping. And she felt every hitch in breath against her ear making her hands itch for him.

She let out a weak sob. Feeling more helpless now with him there. She hated that of all the people he had to see her at her worst. It's why she couldn't meet his eyes. She was fearful of what he would think.

But Garrett wasn't having that.

He had to think quickly. He took off his shirt and wrapped it around her wound.

She was hazy from the loss of blood but she could still make out his perfectly sculpted chest through her blurry eyes.

The loss of blood also had her losing her senses. She wasn't thinking about consequences when her hand reached up to touch his bare chest and press her palm to his skin. Absorbing his warmth and letting the thump of his heart calm her.

"You saved me…again." Bethany felt his warm fingers touch her arm and it made her just melt despite being on the cold tile of the bathroom floor.

He could hardly concentrate on the bandage when she looked at him like that.

Knowing she was naked under her robe also made him struggle. When it shouldn't. It was all he could think about.

"It was nothing. You're my sister. " He was reminding her as much as he was reminding himself when her robe slipped off her shoulders from gravity as he had been messing with the sleeve.

She gasped for him when she saw his eyes travel. No matter what cautious, brotherly words he said she saw he was interested in those eyes.

Boldly she cupped his cheek an in so doing turned his face to meet her eyes directly. The pain in her arm not noticeable now.

"It was everything, brother. " At this point she just couldn't care for their shared blood anymore. He was the only man who treated her this way. Who made her feel this way. Who saved her. Who accepted her.

"You still haven't explained to me why you thought this was okay." Garrett said almost angry that she was prolonging his torture.

"I-I ummm" She was nervous. How could she tell him? It would be embarrassing to have a sister that tried to commit suicide.

"Do you know how much it worries me that you would do this to yourself? When you hurt yourself Bethany it hurts me. Do you understand?" He was entirely sincere. She could see that with the way his eyes grew watery. With the way his thumb pad stroked over her skin and the bandage.

"Do you think you don't matter Bethany? Do you think you aren't worthy to be alive in Thedas?" Garrett sighed again and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Do you think you aren't loved?"

The way he felt so close to her she already knew the answer.

"I think I'm ugly and no one other than my brother will ever love me." She turned away from his face as if she was angry at him for not being another man. He just had to be her brother didn't he?

"Wrong on both accounts." Improvising like Fenris had said Hawke turned her face back to meet his. "You are gorgeous and what is so wrong about just your brother loving you hmmm? Am I not enough? "

"Brother you cant give me what I need." Her hand touched his bare chest as if to explain without words what exactly she needed.

Garrett took her words as a challenge and wrapped his hand around hers on his chest. Interlocking their fingers.

"Name one thing you need that I can't give you." He tested her trying to prove his loyalty and devotion. He would take care of her until the end of time. She was all he had left.

"A bath." She answered so quickly that Hawke was taken aback. She had to have been thinking about it for some time.

He swallowed. Scared of his own challenge.

"See I told you, you can't give me everything." The defeated look on her face had Garrett gathering his courage.

"I can't give you a bath when you are dressed."

His words were so quiet Bethany half suspected she had imagined them. When she realized he was staring at her for an answer she blushed hotly. It had not been her imagination.

Before the opportunity slipped away she put her hands on her robe string. "I can rectify that."

She stood on her knees in front of him so that when the robe officially opened he was in eyeshot of her breasts. She wanted to seduce him into the bath with her.

It was working he was staring open mouthed. Deathly still even as she leaned over him a little to pull the sleeves off of her arms from behind her. He could not escape her womanly smell and that was her plan.

She looked down at him and noticed instantly that his eyes were trailing lower. Now the blush was spreading all over her body.

"You also can't give me a bath when you are dressed." She whispered as her hands went to his striped trousers. The moment she touched his lower abdomen he grabbed onto her left breast.

She gasped outmatched her hands went weak and forgot their mission. They fell to his thighs while he worked her nipple and began to stand up.

"I can rectify that myself sister." When they both finally stood up from the ground he started to remove his trousers with just one hand. The other was too preoccupied with feeling up her breast.

It helped that her body was sculpted like an angel's. Made him feel like the luckiest man on Earth. less guilty and more excited. He backed her up as he walked forward. Until the backs of her knees hit the tub and his hand was covering her stomach. Naked now they both looked at each other.

Bethany had her hands clenched around the edge of the tub. When Garrett stepped closer she turned her head to the side. He took the opportunity to graze his hand around her neck and into her hair.

If there was ever a time for them to kiss it was to be now. Bethany made it happen. Her last final attempt to seduce him to do more than just wash up. She surprised herself and him when she pulled him down by the shoulders and crushed his lips to hers. So urgently he found he was tilting into her and that her body was leaning back into the bath.

She turned to straddle the edge of the bath and then completely lifted her other leg into the water when she felt him sink into the kiss. She started to pull him in. He followed willingly. Their hands everywhere on the other's body until they were both in the water hidden by bubbles and steam.

She lost Garrett for a second behind the steam and her hazy lust-filled eyes. Then she felt him behind her tickling her neck with soft nibbles and long sucks at her jugular. She moaned so loud from feeling his whole body flush to her back that she felt the echo reverberate through his body. He smiled against her neck as he heard her. His hand rubbing her arms and waist with the bubbles to clean her. His legs wrapped around hers. She was sitting in his lap and she felt _everything_.

Giddy beyond imagination she reached her arm behind her. Holding his neck and pressing his head closer so he could kiss harder. She wanted marks to remind her that this was not a dream tomorrow.

When his travelling hands found her core she knew for a fact she was awake. She had never felt such a heat pool over her. His index finger went down to her curls and she lost herself in bliss.

**I'm gonna have to end the chapter here. Because the next part is going to need its own chapter and I didn't want to drone on and on. Hope you all enjoyed and I apologize for the wait. Please tell me your thoughts. Any comments or suggestions maybe even critiques. I do take them seriously so please don't be afraid. Love you guys and hope to see you next time. **


End file.
